Colourblind
by Lj the Bard
Summary: LILEY! One-shot, Lilly has been acting strange around Miley lately and cannot figure out why, with a bit of a small inspiration from her mom, she decides to try writing it out into a poem which turns into a song. FEED THE BARD! R&R plz!


**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING!!

**A/N:** Yet another songfic, I know, annoying as hell but music is a huge part of my life, just like my writing. Plus, I think everyone should check out the songs I put in my fics, because they are totally awesome, at least give them one full listen, if you dont like them then fine, but I think that Colourblind is a beautiful song and I know I've listened to it hundreds of times and I love playing it on the guitar. Everyone plz remember to be kind and FEED ME REVIEWS!!

--x--

The bell rang signalling the end of another work week at Seaview High. I thanked God for the weekend and hurried out of my geology class to get to my locker and hopefully catch Oliver and Miley. I managed to make it just as Oliver was starting a makeout session with Becca Wheeler, I gagged and smacked him on the back of the head, earning glowers from both parties. Miley smirked and I grinned, feeling my stomach churn at the look she gave me that was a silent thank you as Oliver and Becca said their goodbyes and headed out of the school.

"So, its Friday night... no where to be..."I hummed the Hannah tune a little off-key, but it earned a giggle from Miley, and it was worth the embarrassing gessture.

"Actually I _do_ have somewhere to be, Dad wants to take Jackson and me out for a family thing tonight, says we dont spend enough time together, I cant back out unfortionately,"Miley said apologetically and my heart sank, but I pasted a smile either way.

"It's cool, I should probably go home anyway and see what my moms been upto lately, I'm sure she'll probably be delighted to have me poking into her life,"I gave a false cheer, Miley continued to look a bit sadly at me, but eventually brightened up as we walked home together. Miley gave me a hug as we reached her house and I waited until she was inside before steadily turning on my heel and walking further toward my own house, feeling strangely empty.

For the past few months Miley had been doing that to me and I just haven't been able to figure out why. I was happy whenever she was around, I was jealous when she wanted to spend time with other people, I felt so lonely when I wasn't with her and it was just a swirling vortex of emotions that I settled into just being an over-achieving friend, Miley had been the first girl friend I'd had since kindergarden, Oliver and I had been buds for life, but after Holly moved away I never really took to any other girls in my classes because they were always wanting to worry about other weird girly things like make-up or clothes, not that Miley didn't mind that stuff but sometimes it got boring when that was _all_ they cared for. With Miley, I could be myself, I could go surfing and skateboarding and she'd gladly come with me, even though she wasn't much into sports, she would support me either way, and hearing her cheer me on when I just landed a new kickflip or I just managed to outsurf Oliver, was enough to give me a high where no one could bring me down.

"Hey Lilly, how was school,"my mother asked as I entered the kitchen, I tossed my bag onto the counter and sat down.

"Fine, I s'pose,"I said glumly, putting my chin into my hands.

"Alright, I know my daughter well enough to know when something is bothering her, so spill kiddo,"my mom handed me a pepsi and I popped the can and took a few swigs.

"I dunno, mom, I guess I'm just a bit bored, its Friday, Oliver is making out with Becca, Miley is doing some family thing with her dad and Jackson, and I'm..._here,_"I winced at how that sounded when my mom's face fell but gave me a brave smile, not meaning to sound too harsh.

"Well there's always something to do, Lilly, it _is_ Malibu, why not go hit some waves? Or the skatepark?"my mom suggested.

"No fun by myself, unless you wanna go?"I asked hopefully. My mom laughed,

"Oh no, last time I went voluntarily, you nearly tore my head off trying some new move, or you meet someone else down there and suddenly I'm too embarrassing to be around,"I grimaced at this. I never meant to hurt my moms feelings, but it was uncool to be down at the beach with your mother in front of hot guys.

"Mom, I dont mean-"

"Oh dont even, Lilly, I wasn't born yesterday, I remember being a teenage girl, and I remember how my parents used to embarrass me, but you know that I'm here for you whenever you need me, I'll love you no matter what happens,"my mom kissed my forehead and made to leave.

"Mom?"I asked, suddenly.

"Yeah, Lil?"she replied, stopping at the archway.

"What if... what if I said I need your advice?"I wasn't sure what I was getting myself into, but the light that appeared in my mothers eyes made me smile, she sat back down at the island and waited patiently. "I.. I've been having these feelings.. I dont know how to explain really... but I feel weird.. like I know I shouldn't be feeling this way, but I cant help it."

"Well I'm afraid I need a bit more clarification, Lilly-bean,"my mom said, unsure.

"I have this friend... and she has a friend who is very close to her.. and this friend, well, lately she's been feeling weird around her friend and-"

"Lilly, are you in love with Oliver?"my mom looked genuinely worried.

"What!? NO!"I shot back, looking repulsed. My mother's face looked relieved.

"Sorry, had to ask, go on."

"I dont know what to do mom, I mean, she wants my advice, because she knows that her friend would think she was weird if she told her how she was feeling-"

"Still lost, baby girl,"my mother said. I sighed.

"Have you ever had a friend, and... well you know, you're happy as a kid on Christmas when you're around them? And when they're gone, you're a bit sad? But what if those feelings were intensified? Like... like you needed to be around that person to feel alive?"I asked, suddenly wishing I hadn't brought this up.

"Sounds more to me like your friend is in love,"my mom enthused.

"What?! No! No she is not!"I defended, feeling my heart hammering against my rib cage and my cheeks turn pink.

"Well, the way you were making it sound-"

"Well she isn't! She just... she knows that when her friend is around, she feels like she can do anything, be anybody, her friend makes her feel completely comfortable and she can tell her anything, she doesnt have to pretend to be someone else, they love each other just the way they are, but when her friend is with other people, she becomes extremely jealous, when she's not around, she feels as if she's in a dark hole, like she cant see a light side to anything, or anybody, like nothing can go right,"I spoke the words from my heart.

"Well, I dont know what to tell you, hon, it sounds to me like your friend is either a complete stalker.. or she is in love with her friend,"my mom continued. I shook my head, she had to be wrong, there wasn't any way... I didn't _love_ Miley, not like that. I mean, I liked guys... right? Yes! But then again, Miley made me feel so special, I dont think I could like any girl but her... heck, any person but her... this couldn't be right...

"What should I tell her?"I asked, my voice shaky.

"Tell her the truth... but, I wouldn't go as far as how you told me, I'd write it down, maybe a poem? You used to love writing poetry,"my mom gushed. I nodded, I deffinitely needed to think this through, I gave her a kiss on the cheek before rushing upstairs to my room.

I crumpled up what seemed to be my hundredth failed attempt to write down what was going through my head, but none such came close... I listened to the radio for a little while, hoping to catch a tune that would help me write, it used to work out like that when I was younger, but it only made things worse when I started writing lyrics and I couldn't just copy someone else's work, it was too cheap, plus none of the songs in mind came close to how I felt... How _did_ I feel, though? I groaned and laid back on my bed, I looked over at the small lava lamp on my nightstand and shook it, the silver sparkles inside began twisting in the water as the multicolored lights began changing them from reds to blues to greens and purples, a swirling vortex of color... A swirling vortex?

I thought for a moment, how did Miley make me feel? Special? That was a given. Cherished? Most deffinitely. Loved? Of course. The lava lamp hit a bright hue of blue and the song Blue Christmas comes to my mind of how Elvis sings how he would be blue just thinking about a Christmas without his true love... Green, the ugly eyed monster that everyone calls Jealousy... Miley had a habit of doing that to me, without meaning to at all, especially when it came to Jake Ryan, oh how I hated that boy, sure he was nice eye candy, but his ego just got on my last nerves, and I remember when Miley went through the phase where she thought she was in love with him and I just felt so completely enraged by how she spent all her time with him and not me, I laugh at the irony of how the lava lamp turned bright red as I thought this. Suddenly, it came to me, I just snapped and I began jotting down all these thoughts, not sure what I was doing but I wrote anyway and began my masterpiece.

--x--

"_Hello?_"answered Miley. I felt the air in my lungs constrict, her voice was beautiful in person, so much like the melodies she sings, but on the phone was when her southern accent was thickest, it was a trait I adored about her the most, everyone had made so much fun of her for it when she first came here, but I thought it was the cutest little..."_Hello?_"

"Miley, its Lilly,"I spoke up at last.

"_Hey Lil, whats goin on?_"she asked, sounding relieved.

"Nothin, listen I needed to ask a favor."

"_Sure, you know you can ask anything of me,_"Miley's smile could be heard through the phone and I felt a similar one spread across my own face.

"I was wondering if you'd lend me one of your guitars?"I asked.

"_Guitars? Well I wouldn't mind, are you tryin to teach yourself though? I'd be happy to try and give you some pointers-_"

"No, I know how to play, well, not as great as you or your dad, but I know some basics, I just need to borrow one for... something-"I trailed off.

"_Oh.. well shucks, I never knew you could play, Lil... but I dont have a problem, I cant lend you Lulu, Daddy'd kill me, how 'bout I bring over Wammibar Wally?_"Miley asked.

"Sure, as long as it'll sound somewhat acoustic, I'm good,"Lilly said.

"_Oh, well if you need acoustic I'll bring over my pink one, she plays real nice-_"I smiled. I loved how her and her father always treated guitars like they were real people. "_See you in ten?_"

"Oh, you dont have to bring it now-"

"_Sure I will, besides, I'm tryin to get outta watching old home movies with Dad, Jackson's already run off with Cooper, I'll be there in ten... make that five, bye!_"Miley's phone clicked shut before I could stop her. I giggled to myself, but then realized she'd be coming over and I noticed all the wads of paper balled up from last night.

I scrambled to begin picking them all up and tossing them away, I heard the door shut downstairs and I whimpered, trying to find places to hide them all as my wastebasket was crammed. Suddenly a knock on my ajar door was heard and I saw Miley peek her head in.

"Lilly? What're ya doin down there?"her accent came out and I couldn't help but grin, how adorable could she get.

"Oh, you know, just... layin around!"I fumbled, tossing another wad of paper out the window behind my back, reminding myself to get it later. Miley held up her pink Alvarez,

"Well I brought you my guitar, dont worry bout returnin it anytime soon, I've been using Jammin Joe lately,"I took the guitar with a smile.

"Thanks so much,"I said. She nodded with a smile and looked around at some of the paper still on my floor.

"Have you been writing?"Miley asked, her blue eyes lighting up.

"Oh, uh, no, those are just homework assignments that I get back and they just never get picked up,"I lied, sitting on my bed, holding the Alvarez. Miley smiled and sat down.

"So.. you never told me you knew how to play.."Miley pointed at her guitar in my arms. I blushed,

"Oh.. er-yeah, well... I'm not _great,_ but my dad, he used to play-"I stopped, anger flooding through my veins at the memory of my dickweed dad. Miley nodded, understandingly, she knew I hated him and that I didn't enjoy topics that reminded me of him, but its true that he was very great at guitar and that I learned how to play guitar by ear from him, and although I hadn't picked up a guitar since he left, over seven years ago, I hoped I'd have the courage to pluck a melody.

"If you dont mind my asking.. what are you wanting to play for?"Miley asked, plucking at the string on her denim jacket.

"Nothing really..."I lied, a bit too quickly, she didn't miss it either and I saw the flash of hurt sweep over those gorgeous features. _Gorgeous?_ I felt bad, ever since the Hannah secret, we've promised to never keep anything from each other, and I never would, intentionally try to lie, but this was a matter of getting things off of my chest before she found out the hard way that I was somehow, like my mother said, falling for my best friend... which happened to be her.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to it then,"Miley said, a bit dissappointed.

"Okay.. erm, see you Monday?"I asked, feeling guilty, Miley smiled and I felt my heart flop in my chest and I grew dizzy.

"Deffinitely,"she leaned over and hugged me. "Enjoy the guitar, love you." That last comment threw me completely off guard as Miley turned and left the room, and my house a few moments later.

--x--

Monday came with a flourish and I was already dreading the classes, however, my spirits brightened at the thought of seeing Miley as I grabbed my backpack, helmet and skateboard and took off down the street, I grabbed my phone half way and rang Miley's number...

"_Hello?_"she answered.

"Lilly landing in ten!"I called and hung up. I made my way and fishtailed my board as I hit the Stewart's house before shimming up the steps and landing an Ollie into the open living room door. "And she nails the landing!"I called out and heard the laughter and clapping from Miley. I beamed, feeling that familiar sensation bubble in my stomach at the sound of her cheering me on.

"Dad made flapjacks, he was wondering how long it would take you to show up,"Miley giggled. The word flapjacks rang in my head and I dashed for the kitchen island and grabbed the place setting silverware with a hungry look on my face. Robbie Ray laughed and placed five flapjacks onto my plate, serving Miley next.

"So Lilly, heard through the grapevine you're writin a song, anything worthy of Hannah?"Robbie Ray joked. I went bright red and looked at Miley who looked back at me wide-eyed and apologetic.

"I dont think I could write anything worthy of Hannah, Mr. S.,"I explained honestly. I doubt my song was worthy of anything but cheap laughter. I felt my cheeks burn brighter with embarrassment.

"Aw I doubt that, anyone who is passionate enough about what they write, cant be all that bad,"Robbie Ray encouraged, and I gave him a brief smile as I finished my breakfast.

"Thanks for the flapjacks, Mr. S., ready Miles?"I asked, Miley nodded as she stuck the last of her breakfast in her mouth and we headed out the door, Robbie Ray calling after us to have a good day.

"Lilly I am so sorry, he had asked me where my guitar went and I mentioned I gave it to you to borrow and he just assu-"

"Miles, it's alright, besides, he's right... so were you, I _am_ writing something,"I said, sounding more confident than I felt as the sparkle returned to Miley's blue eyes.

"Really? Thats awesome, Lilly! Oh please please _please_ can I be the first to hear it? Who's it for anyway? Oooh, Lilly has a crush?"she teased. I blushed.

"Stop it! Or I wont sing it at all! Besides, I'm still working on it, but if you wanna hear it I will sing it for you first but _only_ when I've finished tuning it,"I said firmly, now smiling inwardly that I had an excuse, truthfully I was very happy with how it sounded, but I still wasn't ready for Miley to hear it.

The workday progressed faster than usual for a Monday, Oliver was still his doughnut self, he skipped third period with Becca and got caught making out in the teachers lounge and I actually high-fived him for being so bold. Miley and I teased him all through lunch on how our "little Ollie" was growing up. Finally, the school day ended and we were at my house working on Biology homework when her dad called and told her to come home. She gathered her things and headed out, I tried to finish up the last questions but the sight of Miley's guitar pulled me from my homework and I went over and picked it up, I grabbed a pick from my nightstand and began plucking at the strings, one at a time, then hitting chords to an imaginary beat from my head as I started to sing low to myself, my mom wasn't home yet but I still never liked the sound of my singing voice, not since that whole mixup with the kareoke contest at our school. I had been such a fool to believe I sounded so great when I sang one of Miley's songs but then again, she came through and made me feel important and cared for even though I truly did stink. Suddenly, inspiration struck and I hit the familiar chords to the song I'd been working on,

"_Feeling blue, when I'm tryin to forget the feelin that_

_I miss you_

_Feelin green, when the jealousy swells and it_

_wont go away in dreams_

_Feelin yellow, I'm confused inside, a little hazy_

_but mellow, when I feel your eyes on me_

_Feelin fine, sublime, when that smile of yours_

_creeps into my mind, Oh yeah..._"

I began getting so into it that I never heard the front door downstairs open.

"_And nobody told me it'd feel so good_

_Nobody said you'd be so beautiful_

_Nobody warned me about your smile_

_You're the light, you're the light_

_when I close my eyes_

_I'm Colourblind_"

I plucked the strings a couple more times before continuing, trying to keep up a pace but finding it difficult with the chords being stretched.

"_Feelin red, when ya spend all your time with your friends_

_and not me instead_

_Feelin black, when I think about all of the things that I_

_feel, I lack_

_Feelin jaded, when its not going right, all the colors have_

_faded and I feel your eyes on me_

_Feelin fine, sublime, when that smile of yours_

_creeps into my mind, oh oh,_

_and nobody told me it'd feel so good_

_Nobody said you'd be so beautiful_

_Nobody warned me about your smile_

_You're the light, you're the light_

_when I close my eyes_

_I'm colourblind.._"

I began singing louder, feeling my heart pump and I imagined Miley's face, smiling at me as I sang these verses for her...

"_Feelin the light you shine_

_the colors fade completely_

_I'm blinded by you everytime_

_I feel your smile defeat me_

_I'm colourblind I just cant deny_

_these feelings..._

_And nobody told me it'd feel so good_

_Nobody said you'd be so beautiful_

_Nobody warned me about your smile_

_You're the light, you're the light _

_when I close my eyes_

_Nobody told me it'd feel so _good

_Nobody said you'd be. So. Beautiful_

_Nobody warned me about your smile_

_You're the light, you're the light_

_when I close my eyes_

_You're the light, you're the light_

_when I close my eyes_

_I'm colourblind_

_You make me colourblind!_"

I finished, slamming the last few chords on the guitar, with a flourish, laughing at myself at how silly I must've sounded, singing to the wall. My happiness all drained from my body like a bucket of ice water being thrown on me when I heard a soft clapping from my doorway. I turned and I felt my eyes bulge at the sight of Miley sitting in the doorway, looking utterly speechless and completely breathless at the same time.

"Lilly, that was _amazing_, I've never heard you sing like that before,"Miley said in a whisper.

"I-I-"I snapped my jaw shut and felt my face turn bright red, I wished that the floor would just open up and swallow me whole.

"Whoever you wrote that for is extremely lucky, Lils, I know I'd be taken away by that song... Heck, what am I saying? I _was_ taken away!"Miley smiled, walking toward me.

"Y-you were?"I stuttered. Miley nodded,

"Of course! Who wouldn't be? My dad was right, you know, when you're passionate about what you write, it shows,"Miley's eyes seemed to grow darker, almost sadder as she placed her hand over mine on the frets. "You did a wonderful job, Lilly, I just hope whoever this was for, they are worthy of owning your heart, because this is just too special." Miley wouldn't catch my eyes, and I wondered briefly for a moment if she might feel something..._ get real, Truscott, she dated Jake Ryan for Christ sake, she'd never look at you that way!_

"They are,"I whispered, wishing Miley would look up.

"I'm sorry to have barged in, I just came back because I forgot my bio book,"Miley exaggerated, grabbing her book from my bed.

"Oh.. well, you have it,"I stumbled over my own words. She looked up at me and her eyes locked with mine, they were deep, almost like two brilliant sapphires, so beautiful.

"Yeah, I guess I do..."she said silently. Feeling bold, I took the guitar from around my neck and put it into the case.

"Here... I've played it, no need for this anymore,"I handed her the case. She took it, quizzically.

"You sure? I thought you'd want to play it for the person you wrote it for?"she asked.

_...Dont even think about it, Truscott, you'll ruin the greatest thing you've ever had..._

_...oh just shut up already..._

"I did,"my smile faltered and I noticed Miley's eyes widen before I sat back onto my bed and fumbled with an invisible string on my shirt.

"You-?"Miley choked out. I couldn't look up, my eyes misted over with tears.

"Now you know..."I whispered, hoarsely. "I'm sorry Miley, if this ruins our friendship, then I'm sorry... but- I just cant... I cant hide it anymore, I love you, I'm _in_ love with you and I am tired of always hiding it, and if you dont want to see me anymore then I'll stand aside and watch you go and be thankful for the time I had with you..."I blinked as the tears fell and I felt my shoulders begin to shake with sobs. I heard, rather than saw Miley drop her book and guitar case and then felt her arms wrap around my torso tightly, crushing me to her and I did nothing but cling to her, too upset to be totally confused by this act, wondering if it was merely pity, or maybe something more...

I didn't have long to wait however before I felt my cries be silenced by the softest pair of lips I'd ever felt, I gasped and closed my eyes when my brain functioned and realized that I was indeed, being kissed by Miley Stewart... Miley Stewart my best friend, Miley Stewart, the girl who I adore... Miley Stewart, the girl who holds the key to my heart... Miley Stewart who is currently shoving her tongue down my throat and I'm loving every freaking minute!!!

Color exploded behind my eyelids and I moaned into the kiss as my tongue met hers and dueled for dominance, I felt myself be lowered back onto the bed and Miley lowered her body onto mine, we seemed to touch everywhere at once and I was in complete bliss as I raked my fingers through her rich, silky curls, I delved in and explored her mouth, she tasted faintly of cherry chapstick and peppermint chocolate from the cookies we'd been eating, as my lungs began to burn I reluctantly pulled away and took in a deep breath, as did she.

"Wow,"I whispered as she smiled down at me, pressing her forehead to mine, staring into my eyes longingly.

"Wow is correct... Lilly, I never would've thought-"she faded.

"Miley..?"I asked, unsure of what this meant.

"Lilly would you be my girlfriend?"Miley asked. I was speechless, my eyes widened and a stupid grin broke onto my face and I chuckled.

"After a kiss like that? What do you think?"I asked, sarcastically. She laughed, music to my ears.

"I love you, Lilly... I'm just so happy right now.. to know that you love me back and that you wrote a song just for me... and it was so good,"Miley beamed.

"Worthy of Hannah good?"I asked.

"No,"my smile fell. "That song is worthy of _Miley,_ not Hannah, and I think it should stay that way, just between us." I glowed. Miley snuggled down into my arms and we just laid there like that for what seemed like hours, not having to say a word, until..

"You know we're both wearing orange... you got a lyric for that one?"Miley asked. I laughed,

"No, it doesnt matter, because I've got you, and whenever you're around, all the colors in the world fade away and you're the only thing I can see, shining brightly like a beacon in the night, I love you, Miles,"I kissed her, and the world faded away into a swirl of black and white.

* * *

**A/N:** Loved it? Hated it? Please Review!! I know its not that great but this one was a bit rushed because its getting late here and I can only do so well on a story before I rush to get sleep... FEED THE BARD!! 


End file.
